


33 Day Guro Challenge

by LeakSpiltMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Decapitation, Gore, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakSpiltMilk/pseuds/LeakSpiltMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 33 Day Guro Challenge is one in which each day you are given a different theme to put an artistic twist on.</p><p>Said themes are; amputation, decapitation, vore/cannibalism, piercing/body modification, mask/covered eyes/covered mouth, surgery, stitches, undead/zombie, skeleton/bones, cyborg/mechanical, conjoined bodies, parasite, sickness, self-harm, insects, bondage, tentacles, ball-jointed doll, pet-play, eyes, breath play, torture devices, nosebleed, bloodbath, organs, plants, extra limbs, knives/guns/weapons, burn, monstrous, claustrophobia, scarring/disfigurations, and beaten up/bruising.</p><p>If any of these things are triggering towards you or just plain disturb you in general please click away now.</p><p>Descriptions on why I chose each character for each day will be at the end of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snack to tie you over. Something sweet. Something... Sweet.

It was around three in the morning when you had awoken. You weren't quite sure why, you just suddenly woke up and had a craving for something sweet. Perhaps you could head down to the kitchen and steal yourself a slice of one of the cakes your father had baked. You already knew what he would say to such an idea.

"John Egbert, you are not to be having sweets at such an hour. Now go back to bed you naughty boy."

Well, maybe he wouldn't say it in such a 1920s British father way but it had to be something along those lines.

You sat yourself up in your bed, the covers crumpling over top of your legs as your torso forced them up. You looked around in the dark for a short moment, the only light in your room being that of the moon that shone through the window. Hardly enough light to make out anything. You supposed you'd just have to be careful of where you stepped then. You slipped your legs over the edge of your bed, pushing yourself onto the floor with a soft grunt.

Despite not exactly feeling tired you let out a soft yawn, stretching your arms above your head. That's enough small dilly-dallying, time to head off to fetch yourself a snack!

You padded towards your bedroom door, opening it slowly as to not make it creek too loudly. You poked your head out of the door, looking down the hallway to make sure no other lights were on, which would be a sure indication that your father was awake. Upon seeing nothing you tip toed out carefully, and then headed down the stairs. You were extra quiet heading into the kitchen, as you felt as though your father had some sort of strange connection with it and he could sense when someone was disrupting the surrounding. No, that's just silly. That couldn't be possible.

You opened the door to the fridge carefully, peering inside and pulling out a blue frosted cake wrapped in cling wrap. You picked up the large baked good, setting it down on the counter silently so you could start unpeeling the clear wrapping. Just as you reached a hand forward you heard a loud thud down against the counter, and a sharp pain shot up through your left arm.

You pulled your arm back quickly, not quite sure of what that feeling was. You went to touch your left hand with your right only to find that it... Wasn't there.

You looked down at your arm in the dark, and the light of the moon revealed the bloody stump that was your wrist, your hand missing from the top as blood shot out of it. As soon as you noticed the wound the pain got worse and worse, and you let out a wail from the burning sensation. You cried out louder, gripping onto your wrist lightly as tears started to violently stream down your cheeks. You choked on your tears harshly, coughing and hacking as you started to feel light headed. Just before you were ready to pass out you heard the sound of a blade slipping across the counter.

Your eyes shot up to meet the blank stare of your father, looking down at you with utter distaste. He held a large cleaver in hand, his eyes heavy with sleep. Your whole body trembled as you realized who had done this to you, more blood spilling out of the wound and onto the floor and your clothes.

"What are you doing up at this hour, John? Don't you know it's past your bed time? Surely no time for sweets." Your father spoke monotonously, causing you to shudder in fear and pain.

You felt your mouth fall open, as if you were going to reply. Though you didn't. After that everything went black. Your body hit the floor with a deep, loud thud. Your father didn't even react, just kept his gaze on his now blood splattered cake.

Oh John, you should've known this already; naughty boys get punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give John the place for amputation because of two reasons.
> 
> One; his Heinoustuck design with it's slightly cut off arm, if you can call it that.
> 
> Two; the idea of the belief that in some places (obviously not nowadays) they would cut off your hand if you attempted to steal. I thought this would be a fun way to give John a distaste for Betty Crocker.


	2. Decapitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rose... It didn't have to be this way. Well... If you'd only decided to keep your childish antics to yourself.

Today had been an absolute bore for you. There was nothing fun or exciting that had happened amongst your friend group, and the same could be said about your homelife.

You looked out the window with a soft sigh, your chin resting on your hand as you gave a soft pout. What could you possibly do to make the day more eventful? You could try out a new flavour of tea? No, something adult wasn't going to cut it today. You needed something else... Something to fulfil your childish needs.

Ah, that's it! You can give your mother a small scare! Just a little jump, maybe cause her to spill her drink. Oh what could go wrong?!

Well, perhaps she could get mad at you for it... Oh who are you kidding, of course she wouldn't get mad. She'd laugh!

You hopped down from your window seat with a smile, curling your toes in your fuzzy purple socks. You practically jumped with excitement as you decided how to go about this. Around this time your mother would be sitting in her chair doing whatever it is she does. Maybe she knits. No, you don't think so... Though she has been taking up new hobbies lately.

You shook your head, grunting softly. This is no time to be thinking about such trivial matters! You made your way out of your room stealthily, toddling around until you found yourself staring at the back of your mother's head as she sat and... Oh, so she was knitting. You didn't actually think she had taken it up. Well there's something you two can discuss on later!

You slid across the floor as silently as you could, holding your hands up as you stepped up to your mother's back. As soon as you got close enough you pounced! Or you more or less gripped her shoulders suddenly and let out a small 'rah!' Your mother did not react as though you thought she would though. She turned around quickly, jutting her arm out with the knitting needle in hand, jamming it straight in your throat.

A look of horror grew on her face at the realization of what she had done, she pulled her arm back, blood starting to spray violently. You covered the wound up with your hands, choking on your own blood as it rose in your throat. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and you stumbled your way backwards until you ended up on the floor on your back.

Your hands were coated in your blood at this point, blood trickling past your fingers and onto the floor and into your hair, staining it a pinkish red. Your mother jumped up from her spot, watching you as your life faded away in front of her. There was a small twinkle in her eye as she calmly stepped over you and towards the kitchen, despite your reaching a hand out for her weakly. When she returned she had a large knife in her hand, twirling it slightly before kneeling down by your side.

She extended a hand, caressing your cheek gently with the sweetest of smiles. Gently she brought that hand to your wrist, prying your hand off of your throat. You held onto her pinky as your vision went black, and you stopped breathing all together.

Your mother on the other hand only smiled wider as your grip loosened, and you eventually dropped your hand from hers. She held out the knife to your throat, starting to saw at the flesh roughly, jaggedly making lacerations until she finally managed to hit bone.

This was going to be a tougher job than she realized, but she was determined as she picked up your hand, cracking it backwards as hard as she could to try and snap your skull of your neck. She managed in doing so a little bit, but it took all of her strength.

She let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head, and dropping yours just like that.

Ugh, look at the mess you've made, Rose. This is going to be a lot for your mother to clean up. Thankfully she came prepared for an occasion like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Rose to be the victim for decapitation because of this odd fantasy I had once in which Mom Lalonde was fucking insane and decided to kill her only child.
> 
> Not too much to be said on the matter really.


	3. Cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else were you supposed to do, he would've started rotting... And you would've started starving.

You didn't mean to hit him like that. The one time you actually get a blow on the bastard and it just had to be the stomach. You felt horrible as you watched your Bro bleed out in front of you, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to talk to you. You didn't want to talk. You didn't want to move. What had you done?!

You dropped down to your knees, sniffling quietly and starting to shake as the realization of the scene hit you. You had just killed him, Dave.

No, no, no, no, you couldn't have, but you... Also can't deny it. It hurts for you to admit something like that. You had killed the only person you'd had physical contact with your whole damn life. Sure he wasn't the best, but he was all you fucking had.

When you finally worked up the courage to lift your head and stand again he was already gone, but there wasn't a single tinge of regret within you any longer. You walked over to his body calmly, kneeled down and grabbed him by the wrists so you could start pulling. You couldn't just leave him out here for the birds. Well, sure you could've, but you didn't think it would be right. You did have some sense left.

You ended up dragging him into your living room, dropping his arms there with a heavy sigh as you teetered over and rested your hands on your knees. You panted softly, god was he heavy, probably pure muscle though. You practically sneered at him, spitting on his body as some sort of payback for all the times he'd treated you so horrendously.

You left his body there and slept soundly through the whole night, and when you finally awoke of course you were hungry. You always were. You wondered if there was even any food left in the cupboards at this point. You got yourself up from your bed, sauntering out of your room sleepily, almost tripping over Bro's body as you first stepped out of the hall.

Oh, that's right. You clenched your jaw, and your fists, kicking his side as roughly as you possibly could. That felt good... No, you just need to get a snack, Dave. Not get all your anger and stress out on a corpse.

You straightened yourself with a groan, stretching your arms above your head and continuing on your way to the kitchen. You opened every single one of those damn cupboards and... Nothing. Not a single, scrap, of food. Of course.

Your stomach rumbled at you angrily, and you clutched it in hopes that it would make it stop. You silently prayed to a god you didn't believe in at the best of times, hoping that your hunger would be taken away. You leaned over the counter slightly as the hunger pangs only got worse, slamming your fist onto the counter angrily, muttering cuss words under your breath.

Well if there's no damn food then what are you supposed to fucking eat!?

That's when it hit you. You turned towards the body laying on the living room floor, your mind jumping to all the different ways you could tear his flesh off and eat it. No, that's crazy talk, Dave. You're not really going to eat him.

Your mind told you no but your body told you yes as you brought one of Bro's shitty swords over to his body, starting to carve him up little piece by little piece. Once you were satisfied with the amount you had "prepared" yourself, you picked up a piece, biting down gently. Well, it didn't taste the best uncooked, but nothing really did.

The flesh tasted pretty good... Somewhat like chicken and pork, but the skin had an almost sweet taste to it that you couldn't quite put your finger on. Regardless of what it was, it tasted so good that you could hardly get enough. You dropped down to your knees, and started to stuff your face with meat, groaning in a satisfied matter towards the taste.

You'd be eating well for at least another day or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave was chosen as the subject behind day 3's cannibalism theme due to a joke one of my friends once told me; "I think Dave would be most likely to resort to cannibalism. I mean, he was raised by Dirk who loves munching on some English meat~"


	4. Piercing/Body Modification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew a party was a bad idea. You knew you shouldn't have gone.

You let out a soft little sob as the needle slipped through your flesh once more, more blood trickling down your face. Each incision stung like Hell and you wished for death to come early. The man in front of you that you didn't recognize the face of (not that you could really see without your glasses and with blood in your eyes) let out a hardy chuckle as he finished, dropping the needle next to him on the metal tray.

You knew this would be a bad idea from the very start, so why did you go through with it?! Going to a party where you only know one person isn't really a good idea to begin with, especially if the person you know bails at the last second.

Why did Dave have to drag you into this, why did you have to let yourself be dragged into this.

"Oy, shut up girl. You're just makin' this harder on yerself." The man in front of you spat, chuckling softly. "You sure you wanna get all that salt in the wounds?"

This time you heard a parade of men howling with laughter, coming from all directions around you. Oh you could hardly even hear, blood filling your ear canals. You felt useless, and small. Like some sort of sick experiment, which you supposed you were to these men.

You brought a hand up to your face hesitantly, feeling the numb flesh for how much metal had been put in. Oh god, oh that was a lot. Your lips, your nose, even your eyes, surrounded with metal piercings. You didn't need to bring your hand to your ears to know those were covered as well, they stung a whole lot.

You felt more blood trickle down your face, whimpering softly as you tried to cover yourself with your blood splattered hands. The men growled with anger.

"Dumb bitch." "Can't she tell we're just havin' a lil' fun?" "Oy, gals never understand."

Their words practically taunted you, but all you could do was try and curl up, as well as try not to cry. As soon as you attempted to do so their fists can wailing at you, along with what you assumed was someone's boot. You weren't sure how much more of this you could take.

You'd just have to sit and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I wasn't exactly feeling inspired by this theme. Not to mention Jade isn't my favourite character. Though I do love her! Don't get me wrong.
> 
> I chose Jade for this chapter because I decided I really liked the idea of her having some sort of piercing, and what's better than one piercing? Multiple. Well... Sometimes.


	5. Covered Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for tonight, only for tonight, you'll find out what happened in the morning.

You gripped the knife tightly in your hand, breathing out heavily as you tried to let your other senses take control.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Your eyes had been covered by a blindfold, leaving you blinded for the time being. You knew you were in an arena, but how many people were watching, what the arena looked like, and who you were up against was all a mystery to you. You'd just have to find out tomorrow. If you make it to tomorrow.

You soon heard footsteps charging up to the left of you, and out of some crazy chance of luck, you jutted your head out of the way just so their blade sliced open the fabric of your shirt. You stumbled to the side slightly before making a move, almost missing your opponent's side completely. Though somehow you managed to stick the knife into their side, making sure to turn it before pulling it out just as you'd been taught.

Your opponent let out a sickening wail and all you could do was smile as you felt warm blood slither down the sides of your hands.

Just as you started to truly relish in this scene another set of footsteps came up too quickly behind you, and this time you weren't too quick to dodge. Sure you moved a little, but they managed to slice open your whole cheek, and in return you screamed out in pain.

You gritted your teeth, swinging around quickly and making a blow to the side of their head with your fist. The other hissed before you got them in the arm with your knife, a whimper slipping past their lips.

"B-bitch..." The sickly sweet voice spat towards you. You smirked, moving your arm to the left some more before lunging forwards and driving the knife into their abdomen, or what you thought was their abdomen at least.

A few choked wheezing sounds followed close suit as you pulled your hand back, soon followed by a loud thud of what you assumed was a body hitting the floor.

For the first time since you got here there was an uproar of applause, all cheering you on as you thought. You raised up your arms with a big grin, only to find that that was a horrid mistake. The next thing you knew you had a knife in your side and heavy grunting above you.

You're going to die this way, and there's nothing you can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As sad as it is to say, I honestly only chose Jane for this because I needed a filler character. That's quite upsetting towards me as much as it might be towards anyone else because I truthfully think Jane is a great character.
> 
> And yes, I am fully aware that this chapter is not some of my best work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that a lot of the "days" will be done in one day.
> 
> Some may vary in length depending on how easy it is to describe said theme in my mind.


End file.
